Of Dogs and Men
by Kayonoi
Summary: A story starring Kiba, and his downward spiral after the love of his life rejects him, and then him struggling with marriage and children. It's for all those KibaXHinata fans, or just plain Kiba fans. Also there's some NaruxHina. COMPLETED!
1. Can't Sleep

Of Dogs and Men

Naruto was dead. Or at least his own spirit within him. At the age of 17, he gave up and the Nine-Tail Fox Demon, Kyuubi, finally took over him completely. Nobody has seen him since the day he left. But, then again, this story isn't about him, anyway?

Kiba, now at the good age of 17, lay in his bed sleepily. He was finding it hard to sleep, his thoughts wandering. His blanket shoved off to one side of the bed as he just lay there, tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. He looked at the clock. 1:14 am. Not a good sign. He reached out to the floor by his bed and patted the sleeping Akamaru. He sighed quietly. Ten years ago, he would've had to take Ritalin for this but he knew this wasn't the ADHD he had as a child and as a preteen.

His thoughts were trickling over his special somebody. Hyuuga Hinata. After Naruto disappeared, she basically fell apart. Kiba felt bad for her, but also happy for himself since finally he had her all to himself. When they were Genin, this might've been a problem, since they were on the same team, with the bug master Shino. Back then; it wouldn't have been a good idea since if something were to happen, if something bad were to happen to either of them, then the team would've fallen apart.

Kiba glanced back over at his clock. 1:27 am. He let out a tired moan. He was so tired, but he just couldn't stop his mind from wandering about. He sat up. He had recently grown his hair long, so as he got up, it draped down his back. He yawned loudly, but not audible enough for anybody to wake up from it. Not even Akamaru.

He stood up out of his bed and walked over to his bedroom window. He gazed out at it. Konoha always looked its best at night. The moon hanging in the sky, like a child's dimming nightlight over the city, gave it a neat glow.

He reflected back on the Chuunin Exams he had taken when he was fifteen, two years ago. His whole team, Hinata, Shino, and himself had become Chuunin after it. He was constantly worried about Hinata throughout it, but he doubted that the shy girl had noticed it. Her opponent in the final exam was Sakura, the feisty and clingy girl who constantly was thinking about Sasuke. Even after he had left to seek great power from Orochimaru. Kiba sighed as he continued to gaze out his window.

"Hinata!" Kiba called, as he ran towards her on his way to the stadium, "Wait up!"

_"What is it, Kiba?" Hinata said quietly, turning back to see Kiba. She was doing that thing with her fingers again. Naruto was with her, too. She blushed such a red that it made her look like a tomato._

_"Hinata… please… withdraw from this!" Kiba said, "I… I couldn't just stand on the sidelines and watch you get hurt…" 'And it would hurt me a lot if I had to fight you.' Kiba left that last bit out._

_Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Kiba. For worrying about me." She said, "But…I'm strong now. I'm sure I can do this, right Naruto?"_

_Naruto. Loud as always. "Yup! Believe it!" Naruto said to Kiba. He was still oblivious to Hinata's love for him, and Kiba's jealousy over him. Hinata and Naruto continued their trek to the stadium._

_Kiba stopped walking and watched them leave. "Hinata… be careful…" he whispered softly. He then continued towards the stadium._

Kiba woke up to Akamaru licking his face. He looked at his clock. 10:13 am. Well, at some point he had managed to get himself back into his bed and fall asleep. He got up and put Akamaru's collar on him, and then got dressed. He no longer wore the jacket he had worn as a genin. He had outgrown that. He put on a black t-shirt with the character for Inu written on it in a deep red, and then baggy black denim pants. He tied his Konoha forehead protector around his head, and put the pouches for his Kunai and Shuriken on.

He stepped out his bedroom door, and went downstairs for a quiet breakfast, consisting of assorted meats. Ham, bacon, bologna and salami. Sometimes being carnivorous came in handy. Especially when there's no other food in the house.

Kiba walked down the streets, heading towards Hinata's house, not expecting at all what he would find once he got there.


	2. This Isn't Happening!

This isn't happening!

Akamaru walked beside Kiba as they trekked off towards the Hyuuga estate. Knowing the girl's family, they'd have to sneak in through Hinata's bedroom window.

Akamaru had only grown a little over the last few years, for once a dog becomes a member of the Inuzuka clan, they start aging at the same speed as humans. So, Akamaru would be around the same length as Kiba would.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped up onto the balcony connecting to Hinata's room, and tapped on the glass door. The Inuzuka boy could see Hinata walking towards it, and she then opened the doors, allowing Kiba and Akamaru entrance.

"Good morning, Kiba." Hinata said, shyly, "I'm glad you've come."

"Aww… did you really miss that much since last night?" Kiba said, never being one to even know the meaning of the word "Modesty". It just wasn't a part of his vocabulary.

"Er… yeah…" Hinata said, "And… last night… when I was walking home… I found… _him_…"

Kiba froze. He knew very well whom she was talking about. "You… you found Naruto?" he said, "Are you… are you alright?" He grasped her hands as she said this.

"He was unconscious…" Hinata replied, "But… the signs of the Kyuubi have left his face… I believe he may be himself again…" She looked over to her bed, where Naruto was laying, asleep. "I was walking home from the Ramen shop, and I decided to take a detour near the training grounds. I found him there, his clothes torn, and he just looked so helpless and beaten up. So I picked him up and carried him back here… I've been nursing him ever since," she said, "I'm… I'm sorry, Kiba…"

"For what?" Kiba said, being thick as a brick, just as always.

"Well… now that Naruto's back…" she said, "I… I… I still… love… him…"

Kiba once again froze, his eyes unmoving from the sleeping teenager that was Naruto. "So… this… this is… is… it…?" he said. Hinata nodded, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kiba!" she cried.

"It's… It's okay…" Kiba lied. But it didn't seem like one, since he had worked on his authenticity when lying. As a shinobi, it was a useful skill for him. "I… I hope you two are happy together…" Kiba turn away and waved goodbye. "I'll… see you around… H… H… Hina… ta…" he said, on the verge of tears. He jumped down from the balcony and ran off back home. Akamaru whined and then ran off after him.

"Kiba…" Hinata said, "I'm… sorry…"

When Kiba got home, he locked himself up in his room, even leaving Akamaru outside, pawing at the door and whimpering. Kiba cries resembled that of a howling wolf, and were quite audible to anybody passing by the house. His sister Hana though just couldn't take anymore of this. She knocked on Kiba's door. "Kiba, come on… let me so we can talk about this, alright?"

"Go away, Hana…" Kiba whimpered between sniffs and howls. Kiba fumbled through his desk drawers, looking for something. He pulled out a box of cigarettes that he had since he smoked when he was fifteen and sixteen, which he had successfully given up, pulled out a cigarette, and lit up. He placed the smoke-stick in his mouth, and thus began his path to ruin.

In Hinata's room, Naruto stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, and sat up. "H-huh… where… where am I?" he asked. He looked over at Hinata.

"Naruto… you're back!" Hinata said as she hurried over and hugged him, "Naruto… there's something I need to tell you… for a long time… ever since we started the Academy… I always looked up to you… and when I looked at you, trying your best… I always liked myself a little more… Naruto… I love… you…"

This shocked Naruto. "Wh-what?" he said, not angry or sad, but sort of in a happy tone, "Is that why you were always blushing?"

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah…" she said.

Naruto hugged her back. "Hinata… I love you too," he said.

Author Note: Yay! D Two chapters up already! Thanks for the support through this, guys. And I promise it'll get funnier as it progresses. XD Next chapter, it'll be when they're twenty-five, and if you don't laugh at a drunk Kiba, you're just dead inside.

Kiba: What? ;; That's not fair!

Author: Shhhhhhh… It was you or… well… Akamaru. And dogs just don't do that kind of stuff. Besides, you'll… get to… eat… pies… maybe… 

Kiba: Yay!


	3. A Simple Question

A Simple Question

Kiba sat at the bar with his long time friend, Shino. It had been four years since Hinata had left him for Naruto, and Kiba still hadn't gotten over it. Kiba quickly downed his first beer.

"Kiba, you've got to stop this." Shino said, "It's been four years. At first we all had pity for you but now this is just ridiculous. You've already cried us a river, so build a bridge and get over it!"

"You don't understand, Shino…" Kiba said, "You didn't know her like I did… And… well… today would've been our fourth anniversary of going out together…"

Shino sighed. "That's what you said two months ago…" he muttered, "Kiba, I don't think you've even _tried_ to get another relationship going with another girl."

Kiba downed a second mug. "That's not true! There was that one girl from Suna…" he said. Yes, it was true. Kiba and Temari had gone out for a while, until Temari decided she was sick of him just crying at random and inopportune times.

"Kiba…" Shino said, now at a loss for words.

Kiba downed a third mug. "'Sides, i'ss nah lieg ah can' ged anutha guhl…" he slurred, entering a sort of drunken euphoria, "Ah cood geh anybody ah wan…"

"Kiba, you're drunk… for the third time today," Shino said.

"Why yes ah am, thang you…" Kiba responded.

Shino sighed, watching his friend down another one. "Kiba… I'm serious… you know five'll make you try to eat Akamaru again…"

"Agamaru's fiiiiiiine…" Kiba said, "I wou'nt eat mah best friend…" Kiba downed a fifth mug, and Shino was quite glad that Kiba had left Akamaru back at his humdrum apartment. Also he was thankful that as Kiba downed his sixth glass, he passed out. Except now that meant he had to drag him back to his house.

0000000

Shino opened the door to Kiba's apartment, and lay the dog-man down onto his bed. Akamaru, now the size of a full grown dog, walked over to Kiba and whimpered. Shino patted the sad dog on the head.

"I know Akamaru… But Kiba'll come around sometime and realize he should just get over Hinata," Shino said, "Speaking of Hinata… I told her I'd go visit her tonight…" He then noticed he was talking to Akamaru. "Er… I'm talking to a dog…" he said glumly. He then walked out the door. "Take care of him, Akamaru."

00000000000000

Shino arrived at the Hyuuga estate. He knocked on the door, but Hinata knew he was coming once a large amount of ants had gathered at the door to greet the Aburame.

"Hi, Shino." Hinata said, "Did you have a good day?"

"If a good day is the same as babysitting a drunken Inuzuka all day, then yes I did," he said.

Hinata sighed. She hated what she had done to Kiba, but now she was just too afraid to approach him. He either had a cigarette hanging from his mouth or a bottle of beer in his hands, stumbling around. "Well… Naruto said he'd come by tonight, too. He said he had something to ask me." Hinata said.

Shino smirked. Naruto doesn't wait to ask for anything, unless it's really important, and the Aburame had an idea of what Naruto was going to ask his girlfriend. "You two've been going out for quite some time, now…" Shino said.

Hinata nodded. Shino laughed to himself. Hinata was just to shy to realize that anybody would want to propose to her.

Naruto arrived at the door, finding it open. "Hinata!" he said, hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek. He then turned to see Shino. "Oh, looks like we'll have an audience."

Naruto knelt down.

_Is he?_ Hinata thought.

He pulled out a velvet box.

_What do I do?_

He opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

_Oh my god!_

"Hinata… will you…"

_This is…_

"Marry… me?"

Hinata stood their, smiling at Naruto. _This'll most definitely crush Kiba… but… once he realizes that it's actually over, he might stop passing out at my doorstep in the middle of the night or throwing stones at Naruto! Well, he might still throw stuff at Naruto, but at least he'll realize that I'm gone from the market, and he'll just have to dust himself off and try another purchase!_

Of course, Kiba doesn't think that way, but Hinata was optimistic.

Hinata thought again for a long minute. "Naruto… I… I…"

00000000

xD Muhahaha! The ultimate cliff-hanger!

Kiba: What about my pies? 

Um… yeah… runs away


	4. A Nightmare

Night… mare.

Hinata nodded. "I will marry you, Naruto!" she said, embracing him.

_Score!_ Thought Naruto. "Aw, this is great! I'm gonna tell everybody about this, believe it!" he said, "They'll be so happy for us! Just think, Naruto and Hinata, the Uzumakis!"

Hinata smiled, also excited about being Naruto's fiancée.

Shino glanced at them. "Just one thing." said the Aburame, "Hold off on telling Kiba for a while."

Naruto looked clueless at the bug-man. "Huh? What for?" he said, "I'm sure he'd be happy for us!"

Shino sighed. "Naruto, how many times have you seen Kiba sober lately?" he asked.

Naruto pondered on this for a moment. "Hmm… well… there was that… no…" he said, "Yeah… I guess we don't want him getting drunk at the wedding."

"That's not exactly what I was getting at…" Shino said, "He's still depressed."

"Oh." Naruto said, "Um… about what?"

Shino moaned. _This is going to take quite a long time…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba woke up from his drunken daze. He opened his eyes, and shut them tightly again. His head hurt so much… and he felt like he was going to throw up. He got out of bed, and Akamaru immediately got up and wagged his tail.

"Ugh…" said Kiba, holding head, "I don't feel very well today, Akamaru…"

He walked into the bathroom, followed by vomiting noises coming from inside. He came out, looking a bit more refreshed.

He walked over to his kitchen and grabbed a glass, then filled it with water. He drank it quickly. Kiba had gotten good at getting over hangovers.

After a while, he was all better. He looked over to his pal. "Well, Akamaru, I'm guessing you'd like to go to the park today." he said, "You've been nagging me for quite some time."

"Bark!" Akamaru responded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the park, Kiba and Akamaru strolled along the paths. He sat down on a bench after a while to rest for a bit, Akamaru going around and playing with the other dogs. A familiar masked face sat down beside him and placed a three-year-old child between them. Kiba looked over to them.

"Oh, hey Kakashi." Kiba said, then looked over at the child, "Hey little Kaito."

"I'm not little!" Kaito said, holding up three fingers, "I'm this big!"

Kakashi laughed. "Yes, you're a big kid now." he said.

"I can use a potty." Kaito blurted out.

"Great!" Kiba said. He himself hadn't mastered that until he was four.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah… So Kiba, did you hear the news?" he said.

"What? You and Anko are popping out a fourth?" he said.

"Er… that too…" Kakashi said, "But Naruto and Hinata are getting married in just two weeks!"

"What?" Kiba said, standing up quickly.

"You didn't… hear?" Kakashi said.

"But… but… HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?" Kiba yelled.

Kaito scooched closer to his father to get away from the crazy guy with fangs.

"Er… by… saying… I do…?" Kakashi said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M ASKING YOU IDIOT!" Kiba said, punching Kakashi with a large amount of force, and then storming off with Akamaru.

"Daddy…" Kaito said, "My pants are warmer…"

Kakashi moaned. And it had almost been a whole month without his son wetting himself…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everybody arrived at the wedding. Even Gaara, and his wife, Eillinora.

Naruto walked over to Gaara and Eillinora. "Gaara, did you get married?" he asked, "And… are you not killing anybody?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

Gaara nodded, smiling. "I sure did!" he said.

"But… I thought you hated everything!" he said, "You even once told me that your sole purpose in life is to kill everything!"

"Not anymore!" Gaara said proudly, "I just need to take an injection… every ten minutes. Speaking of that…"

Eillinora pulled out a needle and injected the contents into Gaara's arms.

Gaara immediately threw his hands into the air. "I LOVE BUNNIES!" he proclaimed.

Naruto just backed away slowly. He was all dressed up… in a bright orange tuxedo. He looked around. Everybody on the guest list was here… except for Kiba. Akamaru was here, though.

Naruto looked at the dog. "Hey Akamaru, where's Kiba?" he asked.

"Ruff! (How the hell should I know?)" Akamaru asked Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata and Naruto stood at the alter. They were in a nicely decorated hall, with a buffet waiting for the reception. It was nighttime, and not a thing could go wrong. Still, Hinata was worried about Kiba. She thought for sure he would show up… But she was wrong.

Hinata now was really nervous. She was torn between the two men she loved as she stood at the alter. Naruto, and Kiba. Which one… which one meant more to her?

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the priest, "Do you take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." responded Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness, through sorrow, until death do you part?"

"I… I…" Hinata was at a loss for words. Who would she pick?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ONCE AGAIN, A SUPER CLIFFHANGER!

Kiba: This is just getting unfair…

Author: Shut it, Kiba. 

Gaara: BUNNIES! YAY!


	5. Surpressed Memories

Suppressed Memories

Hinata pondered on this. If she were to marry Naruto, Kiba may kill himself. But she couldn't embarrass Naruto in front of a crowd this big. Especially since all of them were their friends.

Hinata closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

_Hinata sat by a tree, crying. Naruto had just disappeared three days ago after the Kyuubi took over him. Kiba sat down next to her. He hugged the weeping Hyuuga. "Hinata… everything'll be alright…" he said, trying to comfort her. Akamaru barked in agreement._

_"Kiba, he's gone! Naruto's gone for good!" she cried, burying her face into Kiba's shirt._

_"Don't say that…" Kiba said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll come back."_

_Hinata was surprised in Kiba's words. Usually he would be saying something stupid or awkward. Or both. But he had somehow managed to say something… normal. Even during a situation like this. "Kiba… Thank you…" she said._

_What was happening? Hinata didn't want Kiba to let go. His embrace was warming… it made her feel better then she had ever felt before. Did she have feelings for her former teammate? Hinata held onto Kiba even tighter, not wanting to let go. She could feel the rising and falling of his chest as she held her face close to it. _Kiba… you smell… really bad…_ Hinata thought to herself. It was hot and humid out though. Hinata could hear panting. She looked up to see Kiba panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth a bit, cooling off like a dog. But Kiba didn't do that on days like these… he only did that when he was nervous or if it felt like an oven outside. What was going through Kiba's head?_

_"Kiba…" Hinata said, giggling, "You're panting…"_

_Kiba's face reddened. "Oh! Um… sorry… is it bothering you?" he asked._

_Hinata shook her head. "No… It's alright…" she said, now hoping her face wouldn't stick to Kiba's sweaty t-shirt. But she didn't mind. She had the sudden urge to spend her entire life with the Inuzuka._

_"Hinata…" Kiba said, his face getting so red that it reminded Hinata of a dark cherry, "Would… you maybe… like to… go get something… to… er… eat…?"_

_Hinata smiled. "Yeah…" she said, "That would be great."_

0000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, during the wedding…

Kiba and Akamaru were engaged in battle with a cloaked stranger. Kiba hadn't been in a fight in a long time, but since this was keeping him from getting to Hinata's wedding, he fought as though he had just battled the day before and won triumphantly against a bull. Luckily, he hadn't changed into a suit yet so he still had his kunai and shuriken with him.

Kiba made some hand seals, which felt different to him, possibly because it had been ages since he had made them. "Ninpou! Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba said, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. Akamaru glowed, and then turned into a beast-like copy of his master as Kiba turned beast-like himself. They lunged at the cloaked figure. "Gatsuuga!" the two yell as they unleash the spinning attack on the figure.

The cloaked figure jumps out of the way. "Foolish mutt." says the person, "I've seen your tricks before with these eyes. They won't work twice."

_Damn!_ Kiba thought as he stopped. Little did he know, the brawl had started moving closer to the town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Kiba…" Hinata said, looking over to the Inuzuka._

_"Yeah?" Kiba said, looking over at her from his bowl of ramen._

_"Do… do you… love me?" she asked._

_Kiba's face turned cherry red again. "Well… Um… er… uh… you see…" Kiba said, so nervous that he was panting again._

_Hinata giggled. "Well, I love you, Kiba," she said._

_Kiba at that moment made a big sigh of relief. "Hinata… I do… and have… for a very long time… I've loved you since our first mission together," he said, "I guess I just didn't have the guts to admit it."_

_Hinata just thought that was bullshit. Kiba wasn't afraid of anything! Or at least that's what she had always thought. Besides, he was too loud and really bad at keeping secrets. Once, Shino told Kiba that he had a stuffed animal bug named Buggles the huggle-bug. All of Konoha knew by the end of the week._

_"Kiba… you're not afraid of anything, nor are you able to keep any secrets!" Hinata said._

_"Th-that's not true!" Kiba said, "I try to keep secrets when they're really important ones… besides, Shino knows too…"_

_Hinata giggled again. Clearly her smiles were making Kiba happy, as he had big grin showing off his fangs. Later, they had gone back to his house to do the tongue tango, as Kiba put it. Afterwards, they had managed to get into the side-ways step dance._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. She looked at the ceiling, just in time to see the only other man she had ever loved, and the man who had taken her virginity, crash through the ceiling, landing right on the buffet table.


	6. Old Faces, New Struggle

Old Face, New Struggle

The audience gasped as Kiba fell through the ceiling. Naruto was mad, and stomped over to Kiba. "KIBA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he yelled.

"N-Naruto… Run… he… he's… back…" he said.

"WHO'S BACK?" Naruto yelled back.

"It's… Uchiha… Uchiha… Sasuke…" he said after losing consciousness.

Hinata just froze at her spot on the alter, not caring for the pity of crowd, whispering among themselves about how bad she must have it since her wedding was ruined by her ex-boyfriend crashing through the ceiling. She hated the guests right now. All she could think about was Naruto and Kiba. She walked over to them, her gown dragging across the floor. "Naruto… what do we do now?" she asked. Sasuke was back, but clearly this wasn't a good thing.

Naruto clenched his fists. "I'm going to find that bastard… and kill him… kill him once and for all!" He turned around to face Hinata. His face and hair showed it. The Kyuubi's chakra was melding with his own. He darted out of the church, going off to find Sasuke.

Now Hinata was really scared. She hadn't seen Naruto like that since that fateful day when they were seventeen.

_"Hey, Naruto, are you sure you can take more of this?" said Sasuke as he punched Naruto in the stomach._

_"Damn you… damn you Sasuke…" Naruto said, "I won't… I won't forgive you for killing Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei!" He swung a punch at the curse-marked ninja, only for Sasuke to dodge it._

_"What's wrong? You're not hurt, are you, scaredy cat?" asked Sasuke. The Uchiha put his hand down. Electricity started generating around it. "This will decide it."_

_Naruto held out his palm to gather energy for the Rasengan. "It will. Believe it." Naruto growled. The signs of the Kyuubi appeared on him as he lunged at Sasuke with it the Rasengan, and Sasuke lunged at him with the Chidori._

_There was a large explosion. Hinata and the others were watching at a safe distance, luckily. After the smoke cleared, Sasuke had vanished, and all that was there was Naruto. Only it wasn't quite him. It was most definitely the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi darted towards Hinata, most definitely ready to attack her. Kiba lunged in front of her though, resulting in a large bleeding slash wound on his shoulder. He fell to the ground._

_"Everybody…" Kiba said, "Get going…" He looked up at Hinata, Sakura and Lee. Sakura and Hinata started running._

_"I cannot leave a comrade out here to die!" Lee said, picking up Kiba._

_"Heh, thanks, Lee…I owe you one." Kiba said as he slipped out of consciousness. Akamaru ran off after Lee._

_Naruto was left alone there. Alone like he was before he became a Genin. Alone like he was before he went to the academy. He was completely alone._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba awoke. He was in a hospital bed, bandages all over him. His vision was slightly blurred as he looked over to his left. Somebody was sitting next to him. He could make it out to be Hinata.

"Hi… Hinata…" Kiba said slowly and drowsily.

"K-Kiba!" she said, "You're awake!" She embraced the man.

Kiba felt a bit of pain as Hinata hugged him, but he didn't mind. For her he would undergo the most brutal of all tortures. "What's that rancid smell?" Kiba said.

"Er…" Hinata said. She didn't want to be insulting, but it was Kiba. After all, he was out for a long time and unable to take a shower. "Um… that would be you, Kiba…" she said, "You've been out for nearly a week."

"A week?" he said, "So er… I'd better take a shower when I get the chance, huh?"

Hinata laughed. "Yeah…" she said, "And… I'm sorry about Naruto yelling at you… and I'm sorry for not telling you about the wedding… and… and… I'm just… so sorry… for everything…"

Kiba smiled. This'd be the first non-alcohol induced grin he had given in a long time. "It's okay…" Kiba said, "I should be sorry… for never being able to really move on… and for falling through the roof of your wedding and ruining it."

Hinata smiled too. "I'm just glad you're okay…" she said.

Kiba sniffed the air. He could smell salt on Hinata's face. "Hinata… have you been crying?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah…" she said, "I've been really worried… for both you and Naruto…"

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, "What happened to him?"

"Well… after you fell unconscious, he ran off after Sasuke…" she said, "Sasuke's dead now… but Naruto… he must've been hurt pretty badly."

Kiba looked worried about Naruto in the first time in his life. "Is he… is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Hinata started crying again. "The doctors said… that… that even if Naruto survives… he… he'll be a vegetable… and the chances of that are a thousand to one…" she said.

Kiba was now quite sad for Hinata and Naruto's fortune. "So… you're… you're going to lose your husband?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No…" she said, "I don't have a husband… I just have a boyfriend…"

Kiba was puzzled by this. "Really?" he said, "Who's that?"

"It… it's you, Kiba." she said, kissing him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto didn't survive that last night. Everybody came to his funeral. Even Gaara and Eillinora showed up. Everybody in Konoha mourned his death. The news spread to the Hidden Mist Village, and Inari and Tazuna showed up too.

_A few months later…_

Kiba was sitting down next to Shino at the bar. Except Kiba wasn't drinking heavily, and Shino was thankful.

"Shino…" Kiba said, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Shino said.

Kiba took out a velvet box. He opened it up to reveal a sapphire ring. "I'm going to propose to Hinata."

000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter! Yay!

What do you guys think? Send more reviews, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Startling News

Startling News

Kiba sat on the park bench next to Hinata. He was all ready to propose. Of course, he had to make sure that Hinata wouldn't use the Byakugan, so he went to a calm place such as the park where she wouldn't need to be alert.

"Hinata…" Kiba said, noticing that she had been a bit uptight since he met up with her earlier, "I have something to ask you…"

Hinata nodded. "S-so do I, Kiba…" she said.

"Alright then, you go first." Kiba said with a smile.

Hinata looked at Kiba. She was blushing, clearly very nervous about this. "K-Kiba…" she stuttered, "I… I'm… I'm p-pregnant…"

Kiba's jaw dropped. "P-P-P-P-P-P-PREGNANT?" he said, not believing this. He stood up and started hyperventilating.

"K-Kiba… I'm sorry… I m-meant to tell you earlier…" she said.

"How can you be pregnant? We used protection! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" he yelled.

"I-I don't know, Kiba!" Hinata said, "Just p-please… calm down!"

Kiba nodded and sat down again. "It's okay Kiba… just breath! You'll be fine!" Hinata said.

Kiba took deep breaths. "I… I think I need to lie down now…" he said as he fainted on the bench.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba woke up again at the Hyuuga Estate-er, Inuzuka Estate, now, where Hinata and him currently lived after moving in together. He got up and checked his pocket, feeling around for the velvet box. It was missing. He jumped out of their room with a start and ran out, frantically looking for Hinata.

He found her sitting in the living room with the box open. She was wearing the ring. She was smiling, too. "Kiba…" she said, "Yes. I will marry you!"

Kiba sighed with relief. But that just left one question: Where'd the bugs go that he had borrowed from Shino to cover the ring in case Hinata used the Byakugan?

"Um… Hinata…" Kiba said, "Where… uh… where are the bugs?"

"The bugs?" Hinata said, "Well, I never really liked bugs much… so I sprayed them with Off."

Kiba's jaw dropped for the second time today. "Aw, man! Shino's gonna kill me!" he yelled. He then remembered Hinata's news. "AH! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" he yelled in a falsetto voice.

Hinata blinks at her fiancée's utter confusion and fear. "Kiba… it'll all be okay… I swear," she said, "The doctor said that we're going to have a nice set of twins… and I'm sure Shino won't mind losing a few bugs."

"T-T-T-T-T-TWINS?" Kiba said, still spazzing about his unpreparedness for becoming a dad, "YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY FOUND OUT?"

Hinata nodded. "I've been pregnant for a while, Kiba… I'm sorry that you didn't notice yet… I just assumed that with your nose you could sniff them out… and when you didn't… I decided to tell you." she said. But it was no use. Kiba was on the floor rocking back and forth in the foetal position, sucking his thumb, and whimpering too.

Hinata sighed. This was going to be a difficult marriage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-twins…" Kiba said to Shino as they sat in the bar. Kiba took a long gulp from his beer mug. "I'm having t-twins…" he said.

"Kiba… calm down." Shino said, "If you think about it, which you usually don't do about most things, it's a blessing."

"T-t-t-t-t-twins…" Kiba responded, taking another gulp.

"Kiba, give it a rest." Shino sighed, "You're just being ridiculous."

"Shino…" Kiba said, "Do you want one?"

Shino sighed again. "No, Kiba."

"Okay…" Kiba said glumly.

0000000000000000000000000

Hinata and Sakura sat outside Sakura's and Lee's house (Ohohoho!) with tea.

"So Kiba really didn't take this very well, huh?" Sakura said

Hinata shook her head. "No… I thought he'd be excited like he is in other fanfics, but he's not…" she said.

"Uh… fan… fics?" Sakura asked.

Hinata took out a Men in Black Memory Zapper and flashed the blinding light in Sakura's eyes.

"Uh… so Kiba didn't take it so well?" Sakura said.

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all… I mean, he seems like the kind of guy who always wanted to have kids, but I guess he just feels like he's not ready yet." Hinata said.

Sakura took a sip from her tea. "Well, I wouldn't be much help with this because Lee and I haven't gone through this yet, but I can tell you that you should probably just try to help him settle down to the thought a bit." Sakura said, "Like, you could slowly prepare the house for the babies so he can adjust to it at the slow pace."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Sakura," she said, "You're always good with this kind of advice. I'm sure someday you will make a great mother."

Sakura smiled. _"Cha! I'll be the most kick-ass mom of the all!"_ said Inner Sakura. "Thanks, Hinata." Sakura said, "I'm sure you will be too."

0000000000000000000000000

Kiba arrived home drunk. "Hey, Hina'a… how're ya dhic!oing?" he said.

"Kiba… are you drunk?" Hinata asked sternly.

"Aw, hell hic! naw!" Kiba responded, "I'm jes' hic! drunk, thass all…"

Hinata sighed. "Kiba… why did you do this," she asked.

"I'm jes so happeh hic! tha' I'm hic! goin'a be a fathhic!errrrrr!" he slurred.

Hinata sighed. This was going to take some time.

Kiba stumbled into one of the spare rooms. "Hey, di'ja pain' this hic! room today?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Hinata said, "It's for the babies…"

The room was all baby blue with clouds all over the walls. She didn't do this herself, mind you. She hired a team of painters to do it.

"Tha'ss cool… hic!" Kiba slurred, "I'm goin'a go ta hic! bed nah…" He stumbled off into their bedroom and passed out onto their bed.

Hinata sighed. This whole thing was going to be harder then she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

Oh ho ho ho! I caught you off guard, didn't I? Not only is Hinata having twins, but Sakura and Lee got married! I totally win!

Kiba: Yay! I got drunk again in this chapter!

Er… yes… you sure did.

Kiba: Didn't you say something about pies a while a go?

Er… run away!

Oh, and a special thanks to all of you, my loyal reviewers, especially you, Ashen Rose! You really inspire me with your poetry and your suggestions! High five for you kicking ass! **A very high five!**


	8. Unexpected Guests

Unexpected Guests

Kiba was adjusting his tie in his change room. This was it. The big day. He and Hinata would be getting married in just a few hours, and the twins were due in a week. He was still a bit nervous about becoming a father, but anything that could fit into puppy-jammies couldn't be that scary. He glanced over to his best man, Shino.

"Shino," Kiba said, "Do you think I'll make a good dad?"

Shino pondered. _Of course not!_ "Of course you will, Kiba," he said, "Just remember to be patient with them."

Kiba nodded. "Alright. I can do that. I can be patient," he said, "Now, how long until the wedding starts?"

"About fifteen minutes…" Shino said, looking at his bug-watch.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?" Kiba yelled, "Aw, that's in like, forever!"

"Yeah… you'll definitely be patient enough for children…" Shino said.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Hinata was getting changed with her Maid of Honour, Sakura.

"Hinata, you look beautiful!" Sakura said, "And the babies accent your beauty!"

Hinata smiled. "Thanks, Sakura. You look pretty good in your… er… exposing pink dress." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled. She checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes…" she said, "Oh man, this is so exciting!"

Hinata gasped. "Oh no! Only fifteen minutes?" Hinata said, "Kiba must be freaking out about this! I'd better go check on him…"

Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm. "Hinata! You know that the groom can't see the bride before she walks down the aisle after she put on her gown!" Sakura said, "I'll go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura walked over to Kiba and Shino's changing room. She walked in to see a very bored looking Kiba.

"Um… Kiba? Shouldn't you be excited? You're getting married in ten minutes!" Sakura said.

Kiba shrugged. "Ten minutes is such a long time…" he said, "As Shikamaru would say, it's pretty troublesome…"

Sakura sighed. "Kiba… you're going to need to work on your patience…"

"I'M PATIENT! I'M PATIENT!" Kiba yelled, getting up, "I BET I COULD WAIT FOR THE NEXT ICE AGE!"

_Provided that it happens within the next thirty seconds…_ Shino thought to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba stood at the alter, all prepared for his wedding. It had been a tough fifteen minutes, but he had made it through. The music started to play, and Hinata walked down the aisle.

_Holy shit._ Kiba thought, _She looks so beautiful!_

After the pastor finished talking, which seemed like ages for poor Kiba, he stated that they had written their own vows.

"Kiba…" Hinata said, "Ever since we were team-mates on Cell 8, you were there for me. You were always there in my heart, and I was always there in yours. And now, as I look back on our long history together of a decade, I can't find it hard to believe at all that we're getting married. I love you, Kiba."

_Shit! We were supposed to write vows?_ Kiba thought through this. When he was ready, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hinata, as soon as I first met you, I knew that I was destined to care for you. For you I would travel to the ends of the earth just to hear you smell your delightfully sweet scent. I love you, Hinata." Kiba said. Hinata was smiling and now in tears of joy.

"Kiba, do you take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor.

"I do." said Kiba.

"Hinata, do you take Kiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife," said the pastor, "You may now kiss the bride." The guests applauded as Kiba and Hinata embraced.

"I think I'm ready to be father now." Kiba said, smiling, "And it's all thanks to your slow pace at getting me used to it-Hinata?"

Hinata was on the floor, in pain. "KIBA, THE TWINS ARE COMING!" she yelled.

"But they aren't due for another week!" Kiba said.

"Well, I'm sure if you told them that, they'd stop!" Hinata said sarcastically.

Kiba nodded quickly, picked her up, and ran out the door. They got into the "Just Married!" Limo. Kiba kicked the driver out, put Hinata down, and drove off to the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the hospital, Kiba was in awe as he held his little baby son in one arm, and his baby daughter in the other. "They're… they're so beautiful…" he said.

"Alright, prepare yourself. The next one's coming," said the doctor.

"N-next one?" Kiba said, dropping his jaw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

xD Gotcha'll! I win again!

Kiba: Why do you torture me so!

'Cause it's fun.


	9. Babies Galore!

Babies Galore!

Kiba's eye twitched as the doctor prepared to deliver his third child. _There aught to be a law against having so many children within ten minutes!_ he thought.

Kiba looked at the two children he was already holding. Hinata glared daggers at him, since she could no longer break his hands while pushing a baby out of her body. Kiba was thankful that his hands were full, because this looked pretty painful. His hands were already red and hurt a lot.

The doctor stood up, holding a baby girl. He handed it to Hinata, seeing how the father had his hands full.

Kiba smiled, now very very happy. "Hinata… they're… they're so… so… beautiful!" he said, "Oh… why won't the stop crying?"

Akamaru stood in the corner, watching the babies cry and cry in the arms of their parents.

"They hate me already!" Kiba said.

"No they don't, honey." Hinata said, "They cry when they come out so that they can breathe."

"Oh." Kiba said, "Well… what are we going to name them?"

"Well… I was thinking we could name the first girl 'Takashi'." She said, "And the boy Koroku… do you want to name the last one, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded quickly, agreeing with the names. "I'll name her… Akida! Sort of after Akamaru, eh?" he said.

Hinata smiled. "Yes," she said, "That sounds like a great name, Kiba!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, they got to take the children home. Koroku and Takashi made gurgling noises all the way back home. Kiba of course thought that this was the best moment of his life, the gurgling noises. Of course with Kiba, every moment with babies is the best moment of his life. Akida stayed quiet though, but Kiba didn't notice since he was too caught up in Koroku and Takashi's cuteness.

When they got home, Kiba placed his new children in their cribs, and then noticed that they were short a crib. "Uh…" Kiba said, not knowing where to put a sleeping Akida.

Hinata sighed, not quite knowing what to do. "Hmm… we could put two in one crib…" she said, taking Akida and putting her next to the sleeping Takashi.

"That works!" Kiba said.

The doorbell rang. Hinata walked over to the door and answered it. It was her father.

"Ah! Hinata, Neji and I are back from our year-long mission!" Hiashi said, Neji standing behind him.

Hinata went pale. "Oh… u-um… how'd it go?" she asked.

"It went fine." Neji said, "Except standing around and guarding a castle in Cloud isn't all that much fun. "

Hinata then realized that neither of them even knew she had gotten married. Especially to Kiba! What would her father say?

"Um… can we come in now, Hinata?" Neji asks, pushing away his cousin.

"Hey Hinata, who is it?" Kiba calls.

"Who's that?" Hiashi asks, "Is that Inuzuka guy? The drunk one who passes out on our frontline?"

Hinata was now terrified. "Um… uh… N-no… it's… uh…His brother… Ki… ja…" Hinata said.

"Never heard of him." Neji said, walking towards the room Kiba and the babies were in.

Hinata ran towards Neji. "Well then, Neji, why don't you and father go unpack your things?" she said.

"Uh… why don't you want me to go inside and meet this Kija?" Neji asks.

"Who's Kija?" Kiba calls from inside the room.

"I knew it! It is that drunken idiot!" Neji says, opening the door and walking in to find Kiba, two cribs, a large Akamaru, and three babies.

Neji's eye twitched. "Hinata… what's going on in here?" he asked.

"Um… well… uh…" Hinata said, unable to speak.

"Duh!" Kiba said, "Hinata and I got married and these are our kids! They were just born 5 days ago."

Hiashi fainted and Neji glared at Kiba. "You're joking, right?" Neji said, "Hinata wouldn't marry a drunken idiot like you!"

"Hey! I don't get drunk that often anymore!" he said, "Besides, don't speak with that kind of tone! You'll scare my pups!"

Hinata sneaked away from her cousin and her husband.

"Kiba, just go home." Neji said.

"But I live here!" Kiba said. Neji's eye twitched again, and the Byakugan activated. He couldn't take this much longer.

"Then I guess you're moving out." Neji said.

Kiba shook his head. "Why would I leave my wife and kids?"

That was it. Neji darted towards Kiba. "Juuken! (Gentle Fist) One-hundred-twenty-eight palms!" Neji said, starting off with the strongest of the Juuken series.

Kiba took the assault square in the gut, and flew into the wall. He coughed up blood. "Damn, that hurt…" he said, "Neji, what's your problem?"

Neji kicked the Inuzuka in the face. "You are!" he said.

"I wouldn't have guessed that." Kiba said sarcastically. Neji swung another fist at him, but Kiba managed to grab it. "Neji, just calm down! I don't want to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt me." He said.

Neji smacked Kiba in the face with his free hand.

"Okay, maybe you do want to hurt me." Kiba said.

00000000000000000000000

Ack! Poor Kiba:O What will he do?

Kiba: Stop making me feel bad at the end of every chapter!


	10. Movin' On Up! Er Out!

Movin' On Up! Er… Out!

Hinata rushed inside of the babies' room to see her cousin beating the shit out of her now dazed husband.

"Damn it, get out of here!" Neji yelled, smacking Kiba again.

"I like the colour G." Kiba said, all dazed and confused.

"Neji! Stop it!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, we can't welcome guys like him into this estate!" Neji said, punching Kiba again.

Hiashi got up off of the floor, regaining consciousness. "Hinata, what is going on here?" he demanded.

"Well… um… Kiba and I got married… and had these three children…" Hinata said.

"Well then Hinata, I demand that you either divorce this bastard, or be disinherited from this family!" Hiashi shouted.

"Fine!" Hinata said, "We'll be leaving then!" She picked up the babies from their cribs and put them into a three-child stroller, which they just happened to receive from Sakura after the children turned out to be three instead of two. She buckled them in, and went to get Kiba.

"My favourite number is purple…" Kiba said, still babbling nonsense as he was led out the door, followed by Akamaru.

-

Sakura was in the kitchen of her house, backing some muffins. Chocolate Chip muffins, to be exact. She hummed to herself as the oven dinged, signalling the completion of her baked goods. She opened the oven, and placed the muffins on the counter to cool off. Suddenly, she heard a knocking at the door. She squealed with excitement, hoping it was the delivery guy with her new bun warmer that she had ordered a few days ago. She opened the door, to see Hinata, a stroller of three babies, Akamaru, and a jabbering, bruised and bleeding Kiba.

"It's the Rainmellon Faerie…" Kiba said.

"Er… Sakura… We've been kicked out of our house…" Hinata said.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked.

"Well, my father wasn't too happy about me marrying Kiba… so he sort of… kicked us out of the house… and disinherited me…"

"Oh, you poor girl!" Sakura said, "You guys can stay with Lee and I until you find an apartment if you like. We've got a guest room upstairs that you can stay in, and some cribs."

"Why do you have cribs?" asked Hinata.

"Well… Lee's all into youthfulness and just can't wait until I'm pregnant…" she said, "But to tell you the truth… I'm afraid that our children might have bushy eyebrows…"

Hinata shuddered at the thought, and even Kiba who was still jabbering nonsense shuddered.

"I need to lie down now." Kiba said as he stepped inside, and passed out on the couch.

"Oh… and… Neji sort of beat up Kiba…" Hinata said.

"No problem! I'll get him fixed up!" Sakura said, going off to get her medical supplies.

-

Kiba regained his senses after an hour, and sat up on the couch, now fully taking in what had happened.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry about all of this!" Kiba said, "If only I had been a better man before we started going out again, we wouldn't have gotten into this in the first place!" He got up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Outside. I need a smoke." Kiba said as he took out his pack. Hinata sighed, not bothering to argue with Kiba. When Kiba needed a smoke, he _needed_ a smoke.

"But Kiba, the muffins are just right for eating now!" Sakura said.

"WHAT GOOD WILL MUFFINS DO FOR US RIGHT NOW?" Kiba yelled, "WILL THEY GET US A NEW HOUSE? WILL THEY EVEN BE EDIBLE FOR ME? INUZUKAS CAN'T EAT CHOCOLATE, DAMNIT!" He slammed the door, and lit up a cigarette.

Hinata frowned. "Oh, that Kiba! I'm sorry about that, Sakura… he's just under a lot of stress," she said.

"I can imagine," Sakura said, "What with three children and suddenly no place to live."

"Well… I think he's started to warm up to being a dad, even if he doesn't seem like it." Hinata said.

Lee walked down the stairs, wearing the exact same outfit as his former teacher, as usual.

"Oh wow! Sakura, look at the marvellous youthfulness of these children!" Lee said, hugging his wife, "Let's have fifteen!"

"Um… Lee… I still think we're not ready for children…" Sakura said.

"Oh, alright." Lee said, looking over to the babies. "Are you enjoying your youth? Are you? Are you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" he cooed.

Hinata smiled. She wished Kiba would coo to their children, too.

Kiba walked back in, having just finished his cigarette. "Well, thanks for letting us stay with you Sakura," Kiba said, "And I'm sorry about that explosion…"

"You mean… THESE MAGICAL YOUTHLINS ARE STAYING WITH US?" Lee shouted, beaming. He smiled at the children. Koroku started to cry. Kiba figured it was because Lee's eyebrows were too big, and his haircut was really nasty. Also his eyes reminded him of Kermit the Frog. Now Kiba wanted to cry, too.

The Inuzukas were in for quite an adventure at Lee and Sakura's.

-

Ack! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I had major writers block for a long time, and then I got hooked on Soul Calibur III, which I'm planning on writing a fic about sometime soon. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, where I once again made Kiba suffer extreme pain, mentally and physically. Ta ta for now! I promise to write faster! BTW, the next chapter may just be a flash back until I can think of something for the actual next one. And there may be a Friends crossover coming up.

Kiba: I like Joey. He's just as smart as me!

Yes Kiba… smart…


	11. Acquaintances

Acquaintances

Kiba snored as he slept, sprawled on his and Hinata's beds. Hinata was certain that he had a contest going on in his head called the Who-Can-Take-Up-The-Most-Space-And-Shake-The-House-With-Sound-While-Asleep Contest. It seemed every night he got the grand prize. Well, good men have their downsides.

In Lee and Sakura's room, neither of them could get any sleep, since the babies would start crying in the middle of the night every now and then.

"We are never… having… children!" Sakura yelled at Lee.

"But… But… They are just enjoying their youth!" Lee cried.

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE ENJOYING!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata sighed. At least she would be up every time the babies start to cry. Kiba just slept through it, like an angel. A slob, disgusting, drooling angel, but an angel nonetheless.

-

After a few nights of this, Sakura was getting sick of Kiba's constant snoring. It was just too loud for her ears, and the babies crying in the middle of the night wasn't helping. She was sure that Kiba would've found an apartment by now, so she decided to confront him about "Getting his lazy ass out the door."

"Kiba, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Said Kiba, "I've been meaning to talk to you, too."

"Alright then, you go first." Sakura said.

"Well, Hinata and I… we just can't stand it here!" Kiba said sincerely and innocently.

"Oh, really?" Sakura said, "Why?"

"Well… It's Lee… his… his eyebrows are just… too bushy… and he reminds me of Kermit the frog… If we stay in this house any longer, I'll go insane." Kiba said, "So we found a really nice apartment."

"Really? Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"You know that show, Acquaintances?" Kiba asked, mentioning the popular TV show about six casual acquaintances who happen to live near each other and bump into each other from time to time, "It's the apartment that Charlie and Monana lived in, pretty much."

"Oh," Sakura said, "Y'know, that Riley was quite a bitch on that show…" (Sorry, Rachel fans. Meaning me. And the rest of the viewers of "Friends".)

"Alright, so we'll be moving out soon." Kiba said.

"Alright, well, I hope you enjoy yourselves there."

-

Kiba and Hinata had finally unpacked all of their things in their new apartment, and damn it looked good.

"Wow, this place looks damn good." Kiba said, rearranging the words in the last part of the last sentence.

Koroku, Takashi and Akida were all in their respective cribs having their nap, and Hinata sat down on their couch. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kiba went over and opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Tribiani Joey." The man at the door said, "You probably don't recognize me, since the show I'm on, Friends, isn't that popular yet."

"Oh yeah… that new parody of Acquaintances." Kiba said, "Okay… so… why are you here?"

"Well, I just live across the hall from guys, and felt like saying, Welcome!" Joey said, holding up a poorly drawn sign that said "Welcome New Familie" written on it messily.

"Neat. Did your son do that?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not even married." Joey said.

"Oh." Kiba said. He should have to say his kids do the stuff he does… his handwriting's pretty bad too. "Anyway, come on in."

"Thanks." Joey said, walking in, "I had a fruit basket earlier, but I ate it."

"Yeah… I do that sometimes too." Kiba said.

"Oh. Who's this, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, this is Joey, he lives just across the hall from us. Joey, this is my wife, Hinata, and our three children, Koroku, Takashi and Akida." Kiba said.

Joey looked Hinata up and down. "How you doin'?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I'm alright," she said.

"Kiba, can I talk to you a moment?" Joey said, dragging Kiba out the door and slamming it.

"What is with your wife?" Joey asked.

"Um… What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Well, when I turned on the charm I got nothing!"

"Well… she is married… and not a whore…" Kiba said, "Plus, I've used that pickup line on her before… I had a handprint on my face for weeks."

"That sounds painful." Joey said, "Hey, want to go down to the deli and get some sandwiches?"

"_Meat_ sandwiches?" Kiba asked.

"Are there any other kind?" Joey asked.

"Let's get going!" Kiba said.

Thus began the friendship of Inuzuka Kiba and Tribiani Joey.

-

Maha! Kiba made a new friend. And got a new apartment. Perhaps he'll replace Chandler! Hahaha… But seriously… R&R… or… I'll… end your life… with a gun… perhaps…

Kiba: Huzzah! I made Friends.

Just one… Just one… And you're just as smart as each other.


	12. Finale

Finale

It was Kiba and Hinata's first anniversary of their marriage, as well as the triplet's first birthday. They had a huge celebration, with cake and everything. They had done it out in the park, where they had lots of space. A large amount of people came. About fifty different Inuzukas showed up, still unable to believe that the Clan Idiot managed to get married, and the only Hyuuga to show up was Neji, forcibly sent by Hiashi to make sure nothing happened.

Kiba was sitting down at a table with his family, eating lunch, specially made for him by Konoha Super-Cook, Akimichi Chouji. It was a large steak, with a side of Kibbles and Bits. Kiba's favourite. Akamaru had wandered off somewhere, but judging by how he was speaking with Kiba, he was worried, angsty, and in a hurry. Kiba just shrugged it off.

Hinata had just had ramen, and could barely watch her husband eat. He devoured his food like a maniac, yet managed to savour the taste of his Kibbles and Bits. It could pretty gross when they kissed sometimes, since sometimes Kiba's mouth would taste like Kibbles and Bits, with a dash of rancid meat and sweaty socks.

Being married to Kiba was… different… from being married to somebody else. For instance, most husbands didn't like it when you scratch behind their ears, or scratch their tummies. Kiba just adored it, and got jealous when Akamaru got it but he didn't. Also, Kiba has to spin around three times before he can lay down to go to sleep. It was annoying on the occasions where Hinata was already in bed, asleep. She would wake up every time to see Kiba spinning around. Another thing, Kiba liked to chase sticks and small animals when they go to the park. Hinata would throw one for Akamaru, and then both Kiba and the large dog would chase after it, Kiba usually getting to it first. Finally, when Kiba cries, he whimpers, exactly like a dog. Hinata had managed to accept these differences. But, there was one thing she could not accept: Kiba's choice of T-Shirts.

Kiba's wardrobe had three T-Shirts that Hinata never liked. One said in bold writing "TIME IS NEVER WASTED IF YOU'RE WASTED ALL THE TIME!" The second had a picture of Calvin Doing Hobbes, which Joey had given him, and the last one had a pocket for his cigarettes, which his other friend, Chandler, had given him. That shirt also had a picture of a cigarette with a face, smoking a businessman. Hinata wasn't sure if his friends were a bad impression on Kiba, or if he was a bad impression on them. Either way, somebody has to be evil if his or her surname is "Bing".

Joey and Chandler sat down next to Kiba, Joey having a bizarre assortment of foods, Custard, Jam, and Beef, Chandler just having smoked salmon. The author wasn't sure if writing that sentence, or this one, was necessary, but he wrote it anyway.

Chandler chimed in. "So Kiba, how does it feel to have survived one whole year of non-single-hood?" he asked like he was some talk-show host.

"Well Chandler, it was enjoyable, since there were many occasions when we would get out a tub of peanut butter and horse radish, spread it all over our…" Kiba said, being cut off by Chandler.

"Well that's interesting…" Chandler said.

"Spread it all over your what?" Joey asked, "Your toast? Your sandwiches…?"

"It was our…" Kiba said, this time being cut off by his wife.

"That's enough, Kiba," she said, "We don't mind keeping things private."

Kiba shrugged, and looked over at a girl eating off of the buffet table. Chandler looked over.

"Oh my god." Chandler said, "What a sexy piece of eye candy."

"Go talk to her." Kiba said, nudging his pal.

Chandler got up nervously, walking over to her. "Hello?" Chandler said to her.

Then, came the horror. The terror… from… beyond… Microsoft Word. "**_Oh, my, gawd! Chandluh Bing!_**" came the most annoying thing anybody had ever heard in their life.

Chandler fretted about. It was Janice, but he hadn't seen her in so long, he must've forgotten what she looked like. "Oh my god, you… haven't been killed by the mafia…" Chandler said.

"Eh eh eh eh eh eh!" Janice laughed, "Chandler, you are such a kidder! Now come on, go introduce me to your new friends!"

"That's okay. They have children, and if I brought you over right now, it would be the worst birthday present ever for them."

Back at the table, Joey was hiding his face, while Kiba was cursing his dog-like hearing, whimpering like hell.

"_Kiba, come here…_" called out Akamaru. The rest of the audience just thought it was a stray dog barking. Kiba got out of his seat, running off towards his companion's voice. Hinata sighed. Akamaru could try and try, but he won't ruin this party by peeing in the punch bowl!

Kiba found Akamaru, behind a tree off in the distance, a long way away from the party. He his large friend, and two little puppies with him.

"_Kiba, look what I found!_" Akamaru said, "_Strays! They need a home! Can we keep them, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?_"

"Of course!" Kiba said, "And I'm sure Hinata would love two more living things in our house especially when we have three babies!" The sad thing was that Kiba actually believed that sentence.

Kiba came back to the party, instructing Akamaru to take the pups back to their apartment and give them something to eat.

Kiba sat down again at the table, when a cloaked figure came up to the stage, and went up to the microphone. He tore off the cloak, revealing… Sasuke.

"Hello, Konoha." Sasuke said menacingly, "It is I, the bringer of your doom, Sasuke. Except… from now on, you shall all refer to me by the name… Betty."

Kiba stood up, furious. "But, isn't Betty a woman's name?" he yelled.

"SILENCE!" Betty shouted, throwing a Kunai at him. Most of the party cleared out, including Chandler and Joey. Hinata had taken the kids out of the park too, leaving only Sasu-I mean, Betty, Kiba, and Neji.

Kiba lunged at Betty, furious about him ruining his children's birthday party and his anniversary. Betty caught him by punching him in the gut, and threw him down to the ground. Neji jumped at him, his Byakugan activated, and started to use his Juuken. Betty had managed to dodge each strike. How would Kiba and Neji defeat him?

Betty's eyes were red with the Sharingan, the obvious reason why he was able to dodge the cousins-in-law's attacks.

"Well then Neji, let's see how you like your own style used against you?" Betty said. The sharingan morphed into a completely different shape, his pupil turning into a star. This was the third level. Mangekyo's dad… the Staringan.

Betty's face had veins bulging out of it, just as though he was using the Byakugan.

"Juuken!" Betty said, lunging at Neji.

Neji activated it as well. The two used the Juuken simultaneously, hitting each other at the exact same time.

Kiba stared in awe, blood dripping out of his mouth. By the time this ended, both of them would be dead. He then saw it: his window of opportunity! He took out a kunai, put one in each hand, and lunged at Betty.

"Get dead, Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"The name is Betty, you son of a bitch!" Betty yelled. Of course, this insult wouldn't work on Kiba, because technically, his mom was a female dog. Sort of.

Betty was caught in a deadly trap. If he stopped to strike down Kiba, he would open himself up to Neji, but if he kept striking Neji, Kiba would get him. Yet, whoever he targeted next was sure to die.

Everything had seemed to go in slow motion at that moment. Betty had made a decision. If he was going down, he was going to take the strongest one of the two down with him. That was the Jounin, Neji. Kiba plunged the Kunai into Betty's neck, but right before that, Sasuke had managed to get in one, swift kick that could shatter bones, right into the crotch of Neji. Neji collapsed to the ground, clearly in a lot of agony. Betty collapsed next to him, the two kunai protruding from his neck. Kiba knelt down next to Neji.

"Neji! Are you alright?" he said.

"Ki… ba…" Neji muttered, "Look… after… Hinata… sa… m… a…" Neji turned pale, cold, lifeless… dead.

Kiba couldn't believe this. He was… crying… because Neji was dead. He never imagined the day would come. Hell, he couldn't even imagine outliving Neji. What surprised him the most though, was that Neji had, in his last words, accepted Kiba as somebody worthy of Hinata.

"I'll… g… get you…" Betty said, "You'll… see… I'll… be back… in… the… se… quel!" He also became lifeless.

Kiba sat there alone, among the two lifeless men. He sat there for a while, and then got up.

Kiba stared at the sky for a moment, and sighed. He decided it was time to head home. He still had to be a father.

-

Up in afterlife-land, Naruto was watching down on him, standing next to Neji.

"Heh… that guy'll make a great father." Neji said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah… of both dogs and men…" he said, "He's the greatest."

TEH EDNZ

-

There you have it folks! The story is completed. This chapter was friggin' long! Ack! Perhaps I went a little overboard on some parts and needed to concentrate more on others, like the fight scene.

Kiba: I never got my pie!111oneoneone

Uh, gotta run now, folks! Thanks for reading! The sequel will come out once I finish Woofloose, until then, read Woofloose, and review! I don't have a single review for it yet!

Next Chapter: A summary of the story in Poem form by Number One Fan, Ashen Rose.


End file.
